Welcome to Bullshit Academy
by ExtraCheeseCake
Summary: Nancylin Raymon, a 17 year old girl, gets sent to Bullworth academy by her parents,the second they found out about her little secret. She struggles in her time at that hellhole but manages to live a 'normal teenage' life;friends,enemies,frenemies,drama...(Please,don 't let this stupid,cheesy summary to stop you from reading ! I'm horrible when it comes to summarizing my stories.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Ring...ring...ring..._

''Dad! Phone!'' ,I called out.

''You get it, you lazy piece of shit!'', dad replied, drunk as always.

With a sigh, I go downstairs and into the kitchen, to answer the call.

''Hello?''

''Hey, how're you?'' ,the voice replied.

''Hey, Zoe! I'm good, you?'' ,I smile.

''Great. Did...you... ya' know...tell them?''

''No, not yet...I love you, Zo, you know I do...''

''Nancy! It's okay! I understand! Really! It was hard for me to tell my parents about us, too!'' , she reassured me.

''Thank you...'' ,I smile.

''...''

''Hey, listen...I'm actually going to live in Bullworth academy for the next few years...''

''What?! You mean that disgusting school!? Why?'', I practically shout.

''Keep it down ,there!'', my dad shouts.

''Yeah...my parents want me to go there...since I keep getting expelled...'' ,she explains.

''...I see...will I be able to see you ,anymore..?''

''Yes! Of course! I promise we could still hang out!'' , she reassured, once again.

''Okay...but I still don't like the idea of you going to THAT school...'' ,I complained.

''I know...''

''Hey! I need the phone!'' ,my dad shouted.

''I've got to go...bye...I love you.''

''Alright ,I love you too'', she said before I heard the beeping sound.

* * *

''Dad, I need to tell you something...''

''Whaddaya' want?'', he harshly ,replied.

''Well...I've been seeing someone...''

''So? I don't care as long as you ain't getting pregnant.''

''Well, you see...It's impossible for this person to impregnate me because...that person is a woman...''

''...What!?'',he shouted.

''I'm bisexual...'' ,I slowly explained.

_SMACK!_

My eyes stung with tears, as my mind registered what had happened...

* * *

''Hello, Nancylin...''

''Hi...'', I sighed. Here I am at Bullworth Academy! What a great turn of events! My parents sent me here after I told them about my sexual orientation...I sigh ,again.

''I see you're...interested in women and men...well! No worries! I'll make sure you'll get out of this school without such non sense in your head!''.

'That son of a bitch...' ,I thought.

''Now, I'll explain more later but, now, you must understand that we _will_ be keeping an eye on you and that we expect you to keep your nose clean or we'll clean it for you.''

'What kind of figure of speech is that?...or is he serious?!' I thought as I got up to leave.

''I hope you enjoy your time, here, at Bullworth academy!'' ,he proudly said, as I left.

I walk down the stairs and out the door when, suddenly, I bump into someone.

''Excuse me'', the person says.

''Sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was headed'', I say, quickly.

''It's alright.'' , he says before walking away.

''Hey, wait!'' I call out to him.

''Yeah?'', he turns around and looks at me, questioningly.

''I'm new, here and I really don't know where I'm supposed to go. Would you mind showing me the girls' dorm, please?'' ,I ask, politely.

''Sure.'' He said as he led me to my destination.

''So...'', we both say in union.

''...''

''...''

''You go, first'' ,our voices said ,at the same time, continued by laughter.

''Hehe, sorry, you go first.'', he said.

''Well, my name's Nancylin Raymon. That's all I wanted to say, you?''

''I'm Jimmy Hopkins, call me Jimmy.'', he introduced. I smile at him.

''It's nice to meet you.''

''Pleasure's all mine.' ',he replied, ''we're here.''

''Oh!'' ,I exclaimed, ''That was quick! Thank you!''

''No prob' '',he smiled ,''Later...''

''Yeah ,later.''

Entering the dorm, I'm surprised by how clean, girly and pink it is! I look down at the paper gave me that read ''Dorm room 8''.I walk up the stairs while some girls looked at me sweetly and others disgustingly. I really don't want to be here...'Wait! I just remembered! Zoe'll come here! And...I haven't called her yet!'

I finally find my dorm room and ready myself to open the door and meet my roommate...'On 3...1...2...3!' I open the door and luckily, my roommate isn't here! 'I get extra time to prepare myself!', I giggle.

I unpacked my suitcase and put it under my bed. My clothes were all hanged and everything was in place. I ,honestly, don't like the uniform, at all. I lay on the bed, closest to the door, since the other one seems to have things on it which means it's being used.

I close my eyes and slowly drift to sleep, tired from the events that had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up, pair of eyes was staring at mine, which startled me quite.

''Hey, girl.'', the red-brown haired girl said

.''Um...hi, I'm Nancylin Raymon, your roommate.'', I introduced.

''Lola Lombardi.'', she replied.

''Nice to meet you, Lola.'', I smiled.

''Hmm...same.'', she hesitantly replied.

''So, umm...What classes do you have?'', I ask.

''I ain't got any ideas. I rarely go to my classes, anyways.'', she answered with an accent I've only heard in movies.

''Oh, alright...'',I said, as I got up to leave,'' Well, I'm going to go walk around campus and learn where my classes are...''

''Later, Nancy.''

I walked out of the dorm and started walking around in a random direction. I saw some big kids bullying some...fat guy with glasses. 'Should I go help him or...ignore for now?', they seemed to have let him go.

I wonder why—oh! Some guy's scolding them. Hold on, isn't that the guy from earlier? I walk a bit closer to them but quickly turn around and walk away. ''Wait! Nance! Hold up!''

''Um...yes?'', I say, turning around.

''Hey, how are ya'?'', he asks.

''I'm...surprised you remember my name...''

''What's that supposed to mean?'', he asks a bit confused.

''Nothing bad. I just thought you would forget me.'', I explain.

''A cute girl like you? Hell no!'', he compliments.

''Haha, thanks...'', I awkwardly say.

''Anyways, where're you going?''

''Oh, I'm just trying to learn my way around…you?''

''Just taking care of some business…want me to show you the way?'', he offered.

''Sure!''

We walked inside the main building and Jimmy showed me where most of my classes and short-cuts are.

''So…have you memorized their locations?''

''Yeah! Thanks…but where's the shop class or whatever?'', I ask just to make sure I know everything.

''It's outside, that way then you gotta' go left…'' ,he showed me by using hand gestures.

''Oh, okay, thanks a bunch!"

"No prob…if ya need anything, just come to me."

"I will! Thanks.", I giggled.

"Jimmy!"

We both turn around to see the fat kid from before walking towards us.

"What's up, Algie?"

"You've got to come! Earnest needs your help with something!"

"What does he need help with?", Jimmy sighed.

"I don't know…He says it's super urgent though! You must accept this quest!"

"… Sorry, Nance, I'll have to go…Catch you later!"

"Bye."

I head towards the girls' dorm, with no problem at all.

Suddenly I bump into someone.

"Sorry!"

"You better be!"

"Er…I am."

"Hm…who are you?"

"Oh, I'm new here, my name's Nancylin Raymo-"

"Well, Nancylin, let me set things clear for you since you don't know how things work around here and because I'm so generous."

"Sure, go ahead."

"One: Everybody, including you, has to do whatever I want or else Christy and I will do something that **will** torture the idiot who didn't listen. Two: Ted is mine: so no looking at him, talking to him or thinking about him. Three: If we see you with somebody we don't like, you're officially somebody we'll make fun of. Got it?"

"Yes, my Majesty", I rolled my eyes.

"Uh! You're such a loser!" was the last thing I heard before shutting my door.

I looked around to find Lola, making out with some guy.

"Um…I don't mean to interrupt but…"

"Oh shit!", the guy jumped.

"Ugh, I'll see ya later, Vance.", Lola said.

"Uh….yeah…later…", he said before hurryingly getting out through the window.

"Well…who was he?", I winked at Lola which caused her to laugh.

"Pfft, that was Vance, some guy I'm havin' fun with…but don't tell Johnny!"

"Um…I don't even know who that is…"

"Oh, right…you're new, here…hmm… I've never actually had a roommate before…wanna gossip? I'll tell you everything I know about everyone…okay?",she said a bit too excited.

"Sure.", I giggle.

After several minutes…maybe even an hour, I knew practically everybody!

"Wow…so that's why Mandy's a bitch…she's a cheerleader…", I confirm.

"Yeah…but that Ted kid is a hottie, don't ya think?", she winked.

"Never seen him…"

"Oh…well I'll show you later. Right now, I wanna go to bed since you kinda ruined my mood of…yano' makin' out and stuff."

"Good night"

"'Night.", she said before drifting off to sleep.

"Still can't get over her accent." I mumbled, smiling,"I guess I'll sleep now too…it's later than I thought it was…"

Before I got in bed, I brushed my teeth and checked my schedule since tomorrow's the first day of school.

**A/N: I'm sorry nothing interesting is happening but I can't just let everything in one chapter or else it'll be plain messy! D: Plus, I don't even have a real plot in mind…just Nancylin going through teenage stuff...o.o but there should be interesting events along the way! :D This is mah first FF so it won't be **_**professional**_**but**** I'll try to make it at least good. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''Miss. Raymon! Wake up!''

''Just…Just five more minutes…'', I groaned.

''Not even a second! Get up or else you'll be late for class!''

''Ugh''

I slowly woke up to Miss Danvers'- or whatever her name is- screeching voice. I went over to my closet and took out my uniform. Disgusted by their taste, I put on the white dress-shirt and a dark teal skirt. When I saw the dress shoes, I looked back at Miss Danvers to ask her if they were serious but she was leaving and I was left to gag at the taste of this school.

I felt _weird_ and like a _goody-two-shoes_, wearing the uniform. Stepping out of the room was really hard! It's such a stupid thing to wear… It doesn't look good on me **at all.**

I had English, first, and Photography, then. I entered the main building to find a bunch of kids- some bullying and some running away- and so I continued to walk passed them. I mean _come on_, I can't take those giants down!

When I arrived at- what I thought was- my class, I saw Jimmy sitting a bit in the back and so I went up to him.

''Hey, Jimmy!''

''Hey, Nance. You attend this class?'', he said all excited.

''Yeah…though this doesn't look like a class that English would be taught in…not to me, at least.'', I commented.

''Um…This isn't… Nance, English is that way…'', he pointed, a small frown on his face, ''Guess you're not taking this class with me…''

''What? Oh, my God! I'm going to be late!'', I rushed out of the classroom and ran where I thought it would be and it, fortunately, was!

I quickly sat next to a brown haired boy, since there was no other seat-well there was one but it was next to the fat nerd!.

I let out a big sigh, when the bell rang. From the corner of my eye, I saw the boy frown a bit, probably because he's never seen me before and is confused but I was too busy thinking about how lucky I was to not be late to realize that.

I tried to concentrate on the lesson, but it was too hard to. Zoe was on my mind, the whole time… I really need to call her and inform her about it all.

I walked out the main building and out the front gate. I got out my cell phone and dialled Zoe's number, hoping she'd pick up fast.

_Ring….ring….rin-_

''Hello?'', came her beautiful voice.

''Zoe! Hi!'', I excitedly greeted.

''Hey, what's up?''

''Zoe… you **won't** believe what I'm about to tell you…''

''You met PewDiePie!?'', she guessed.

''What? No, I'll never get that chance…Guess aga-''

''Just tell me!'', she cut me off.

''I told my dad about us and…now, I'm attending Bullworth Academy!''

''…''

''…'', I became a little anxious at the silence…

''Sorry, babe, didn't hear you right.''

''I said…I told my dad about us and now, I'm attending Bullworth Academy…'', I repeated.

''Sorry, one more time?''

''I told my dad about u-''

''What!? No way…''

''Way…''

''No way…''

''Way…''

''No wa-''

''Yes way,Zo.'', this time, I had cut her off.

''Holy fucking Santa…''

''Yep!'', I smiled, ''now, we can see each other everyday!''

''That's the bright side…''

''What's the dark side?''

''My little Beauty attending that shit hole! That's the dark side!''

I couldn't stop myself from giggling.

''I'll be fine. I'll have my _dearest _Zoe by my side, after all.''

''Right…'', she laughed.

''So where are you?''

''Huh? Oh, I'm gonna miss the first few days…''

''Oh…'', I said, disappointed.

''Aw, can't my lovely Nancylin wait for her lover's arrival?''

''Oh, but of course not! She cares for Zoe way too deeply to wait!''

We both laughed and talked until my cell phone started beeping, indicating that the battery's running low.

''Ugh, battery's running low. I gotta go. I love you.''

''Farewell, my dearest love! I love you.'', she said.

I went back to the girls' dorms and plugged my charger to charge my phone. I checked the time and saw I still had time left, before class so I decided to take a walk into town.

As I walk around, I pass by Yum Yum store then walk backwards to it and enter it.

'_Chocolates, candies, flowers, Beam colas,eggs…Hm…I wonder if they sell tampons and all that stuff… _I looked around but still I couldn't find any…_'Hm…sometimes they hide these things…maybe I should ask the shop keeper or whoever works here…'_ I look around for the shop keeper but still don't find anyone **but** a certain familiar looking guy…'_He must work here…right? Although, I think I've seen him before…'_

''Um…excuse me… do you sell women's hygiene products?'', I ask, looking down because of embarrassment.

''Yeah, I think they're right over there…''

'''_think''? Meh, maybe he's new…'_

''Oh, um thanks!'' , I say as I turn around to go buy what I need.

''Oh and, by the way…'',he says making me stop in my tracks,''I don't work here.''

I turned around, shocked a bit-'cause he looks like a man…like…a really manly one…- and embarrassed.

''O-Oh, my God! I'm sorry! I just thought you look-''

''You just thought what? That I looked old?'', he asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Uh, n-no! Really! Sorry, I just thought you looked really manly and there's nobody else aroun-''  
''Manly?'', he burst out laughing, ''Yep, I'm quite manly.''

''Uh…'', I felt my eyebrow twitch. _'Did he just agree? Wait…what? Isn't he mad or something?'_ I kept staring at him in confusion.

''Now, now, I know I'm handsome but a picture would last you longer.'', he smirked. _' Shiiit…that is a huge and hot smirk…'_,I felt my face heat up when I took his most obvious features. His scar, sharp looking teeth, brown hair in a stupid haircut that would look bad on anybody but surprisingly, it suits him...

''Uh…I…uh…'', I stood there, dumbfounded and embarrassed…for 10 seconds…until I ran off like an idiot. _'Oh God! That's so freaking embarrassing! OMIGOD! OMIGOD!'_

I ran back to school, into the girls' dorms and into my room. I sighed..._'Hey…he's just some random guy…some random, hot and dangerous looking guy…' _I shook my head out of embarrassment. _'You won't even see him again, Nance! Why are you even bothering to worry?'_

I agreed with myself and remembered I had Photography class next.

**A/N: Okay so for some reason whenever I try using the line thingy(to separate the chapter into pieces) it doesn't work! So sorry if you get confused by the sudden time changes! .'' **

**AND OMG! SHE FINALLY MET HIM! SHE FINALLY MET THE MAN OF HER DREAMS…OR NIGHTMARES…DUN DUN DUUUN…ok yeah, dreams. x3 **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Feeling better, I went to my Photography class and sat to the only open seat, without looking at my left, where, you guessed, the boy with the scar was sitting.

The bell rang, signalling the beginning of class.

''Hello, kids! I'm miss Philips and will be teaching you art and photography this year!'', she introduces.'' Today, I'll be giving you each a camera and you'll have to go around town to take pictures of what inspires you! You have about an hour to do so! Oh, and you'll be paired up with somebody! You get to choose!''

I looked around to see everybody pairing up and I had nobody to pair up with. I didn't mind being alone, honestly, it sounded better.

''I guess we're the only ones left, then.''

''Huh?''. I turn around to see _him_. ''Wait, you attend this school?'' What a stupid question!

''… What kind of question is tha-''

''A stupid one…'', I sigh.

''Hm… you're smart enough to know what your mistakes are.'', he smirks. ''Anyways, we're the only ones left so… let's go.''

I slowly drag my feet towards the door, not really wanting to pair up with him after that little…_incident._ Such an embarrassing one…

'' How about we go in old Bullworth Vale?'', he suggested.

''Uh…sure!'', I reply, hoping he actually won't bring up what happened.

We were passing by the beach, when I stopped and took a picture.

''_That_'s what inspires you?''

''Well, yeah! I think it's really beautiful how the waves ''fight'' and end up going through the other waves instead of colliding…'', I stared into the ocean until I realized that sounded a bit stupid and quickly turned my head towards him. ''Um… that was stupid…'', I sheepishly said between nervous laughs…

He just kept staring at me…then at the ocean… then at me.

''…''

''…''

''Stay there…'', he finally says.

''Um… okay…'', I oblige, not knowing the reason for her request.

He raised his camera and snapped a couple of pictures of the ocean- or so I thought.

He then smiled, looking at the pictures.

''Come on, let's head back.''

We walked and talked about random things.

'' Yeah, and he—oh, my God!''

''What?'', he asks, obviously confused.

''I just realized we don't even know each other's name!''

''…''

''I'm Nancylin Raymon!'' , I quickly introduced.

''Gary…Gary Smith.''

'_What!? He's __**THAT**__ psycho Lola talked about?! Oh,my God!...But he's not as bad as she described him to be…'_

''Um…nice to meet you…''

''Pleasure's all yours.'', he smirked his wicked smirk.

''Uh!'', is all I could get out…before we laugh.

''Anyways…'', he says between laughs, ''Did you get the women's hygiene product you wanted?''

I stopped laughing, turning beat red.

''U-uh… We're going to be late if we don't hurry up!'', I say running.

''We still have 20 minutes, you know.''

''Wow! Time sure flies by!''

When we got back, I was out of breath while Gary was just neutral! We ran like a gazillion miles! '_Ok…maybe I am exaggerating but still!'_

We gave the cameras to miss. Philips.

''Alright! Next class, we'll be talking about the pictures you've taken!'', she said all excited.

The bell rang, once more, and we all left the classroom.

''I hope taking the same pictures isn't bad…'', I say more to myself than Gary.

''Oh, don't worry. Mine's a bit different than yours.'', he grinned and left.

'_Different? But we both took a picture of the ocean…_' I thought, a bit confused.

**A/N: OKAY! Another chapter out! This is a bit cheesy if you ask me…e.e Damn it…If you're ever confused, please tell me and I'll explain what the Hell's going on…unless I'm confused as well! :P Anyways, please review, favourite and follow if you'd like! :D Reviews are the most appreciated since I can read your opinions and suggestions! C: **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A/N: OMG! I JUST NOTICED THAT I'VE MADE GARY BE OOC! D: I'M SO SORRY! Now I wanna restart everything….)'xsmi

I had went back to my dorm room and got on my laptop- I don't even know if we're allowed to have things like that- and watched stupid but funny videos on YouTube for 3-5 hours straight!

My stomach began to growl. I ignored it until it had become _unbearable_! So I asked Lola where the snack machine or whatever was and she told me to check downstairs or somewhere. _Really _helpful, may I say.

Surprisingly, there was one. I bought Skittles(The green one). I opened the bag and took out three skittles and put them in my mouth, while walking outside. I had forgotten how sour they were and made a… sour face.

''What kind of face is that?'', a male's voice said, from behind.

''A very sour one.'', I answer turning around to see who it was.

_Of course_, it was Gary.

''Want some?'', I offer him some skittles and he takes them.

''So, what are you doing?'', he says while eating two at once, unfazed by the taste.

''Just got a bit hungry and decided to walk around, you?

''Just…doing stuff…''

''And that would be…?'', I ask hinting him to be more specific.

''Just…stuff.'', he replies, probably not wanting to talk about it.

''Alright, then…''

We continued to walk around, without another word; just chewing on the skittles and making sour faces…or at least I did.

''I think I'm going to go back, now…'', I tell him.'' It _is_ getting late, after all…''

''Before you go, hand me some skittles and open your mouth…''

I raise an eyebrow at him…

''Just do it.''

And so I do what he requested. Understanding what he wanted to do, I told him that he won't get all of them in my mouth but to my surprise, he did which resulted in me doing a huge sour face and to which he laughed at.

''Anyways, bye.'', he says before walking away.

''Oh, my! How un-gentlemanly of you!'', I say.

He turns around and gives me a questioningly face.

''You're leaving a maiden to walk ''home'' all alone, at night! What a disgrace!''

''Y-you're a woman?!'', he feigned shock and stuttered on purpose.

''Fuck you!'', I playfully say as we both laugh and go our separate ways.

After I arrived at the dorms, I checked my schedule, brushed my teeth and went to bed.

The next morning, I was awoken by Lola.

''What?'', I growled, obviously wanting to sleep some more.

''I ain't ever this sweet and never even bother with this stuff but since you're the first girl I'll probably ever be talking to and since you're my first roommate, I am…check this out.'' , she says while showing me a picture of Gary and I laughing together.

''Um…okay? A picture of Gary and I laughing…is it for the school yearbook or something?''

'' Wow… first girl I approve of and she's a complete blonde.''

''Excuse me?''

''Look, I told you about Gary and how he's psycho…well everybody knows and hates him and you probably did something to piss the head cheerleader off for her to do this.''

''Wait… **this** is a _bad_ thing? It's just a picture of us…''

''Not in Bullworth, it ain't. She's already started making rumours about you and Smith, I bet. This isn't wherever you went to before… This is Bullworth and shit ain't pretty here.'', she informs.

''Well she can go fuck herself.'', I sigh getting back to sleep.

''Oh and by the way, you should get up if you don't want miss FuckingThePrincipal to come and get you.'', she warns.

''Damn it…'', I growl and fully get up to go to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and made a pony tail since I have gym.

I took my gym clothes and went to the changing rooms, with the help of the girl in my class Beatrice.

''Thanks, Beatrice…''

''Oh, uh…you're welcome…'', she shyly says.

We all changed and got out of the changing rooms to the gym, sitting on the second and third benches.

''Alright, listen up, kids! One, it's Mr. Burton to you. Two, We'll start with boxing and the girls can cheer or something.'', he said sounding a lot like Mandy.

''Um…Mr. Burton, why can't the girls box?'', I ask, detecting sexism.

''Because they can't. They're freaking girls.'' That's it. That hit it.

''How dare you! Mr. Shiton, you're very old and I'm sure you were raised in the old days, where men were in control but guess what, that's not how it is now and without women, your shitty ass wouldn't be taking up all this oxygen, space and food. Now, make us all happy and go fuck yourself.'', I say, giving him the middle finger.

'' Doesn't that mean it's the women's fault I'm taking all this oxygen,space and food?'', he smirks.'' Now, class, let us begin…oh and new girl, detention.''

I can _not_ believe this! He should be fired! In jail! Something! Anything! He's so freaking low!

I had stomped out of class, ignoring that shit head. I mean, who does he think he is?! Ugh! I _hate_ him! Absolutely _despise_ him.

''And that's how I ended up here…in detention…''

''You do know, you could have just told me you made a comment that ''Shit head'' didn't like instead of telling me your whole life…'', Jimmy sighed…

''Well _so-rry_ but he's just so….ugh! Is this how everybody is? It's like I'm in a movie! A book! Something to entertain!''

''Yeah…you'll get used to it…and then when you get out of here, it'll be like you can handle ANYTHING.''

''I kinda have to agree with that knowledge…''

''Yeah…oh, shit. She's back…shh…'', he warned before we both sat back in our places- Jimmy in front of the classroom and me in the back-very far away from each other. That was a fun chat…can't wait to get out of here…


	6. Christmas Special

Hoe, hoe, hoe hell no.

Hello and merry Christmas! I'm so sorry for not updating; I haven't been feeling like I should continue...So anyways, ON WITH THIS LITTLE SPECIAL! :D

General P.O.V.

Nancy, Zoe, Jimmy, Pete and Gary were decorating the gym with so many 'christmassy' things. Like a huge Christmas tree in the middle, lights, paper snow flakes, etc. But one little thing caught Zoe's eye. The mistletoe.

Oh, how romantic it would be if they were to..._accidentally _walk under it! Right? Well, unfortunately, _Gary_ kept playing tricks on Nancy and Zoe just couldn't get her to follow her under it.

She's tried to by...

Talking to her

Falling down

Falling on her

Pretending to be sick

Doing the most random things with Jimmy(Jimmy started)

,but to no avail.

She couldn't help but sigh and then she heard it. A little yelp from her beloved. She turned around and saw the most horrifying scene EVER; Nancy was under the mistletoe but with Gary on top of her. But that wasn't all...Their lips were TOUCHING which meant they were kissing. **KISSING.**

Oh, how pissed Zoe was. The first thing that came up to mind was to beat the shit out of Gary. And so she did.

''Whoa! Calm down, Zo-'', said Gary but was cut off.

'' 'Calm down'?! _'CALM DOWN' !? _How _**dare**_touch her?!'', she was going crazy on him.

''Zoe! Stop! It was an accident! I promise!'', said Nancy, getting up and trying to get Zoe off of Gary.

After a couple more punches, she finally stopped and got up.

Gary was pretty beat up. Jimmy didn't even dare laugh at him and Pete was as frightened as a little dear staring at white car head lights.

-Later that day-

Zoe was in her room with Jimmy comforting her and Nancy tending Gary's bruises. Nancy felt guilty for two reasons; because she was here instead of being with Zoe and because it was mainly her fault Gary got beat up(she was the one that pulled Gary with her when she fell).

''I'm really sorry, Gary...'', said Nancy, looking down still tending his bruises.

''...Whatever.''

She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to see Zoe!

''Um...sorry! '', said Nancy before running off to Zoe's dorm, leaving a very confused and a bit pissed Gary. *

-At Zoe's dorm-

''Oh, my God! I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry, Zoe!'' , she said with her eyes closed.

She opened one of her eyes to see why they were all silent to find Zoe and Jimmy making out...

You'd think she'd get mad at her or something but Nancy couldn't help but laugh. They both broke off the make out session, shocked to see Nancy there, laughing.

''U-um...It's...er...'', they tried to come up with an excuse.

''No,no...it's okay...ahaha...''

''Why are you laughing, then?'', Jimmy asked.

''I don't know...I just...ahaha...wow...I feel like a huge bag of bricks just got lift off my shoulders...I guess we're even...right?'', Nancy smiled.

''Right...yeah...sorry...'', Zoe cleared her throat out.

- At Nancy's dorm -

Nancy came back, giggling. She forgot that Gary was there. She jumped on her bed, thinking it'd be comfortable as fuck. But no. No, it was not. There was something warm and hard as stone under her whole body. It was Gary. A very confused and pissed off Gary.

''Get. Off. Of. Me.'', he said, slowly.

''Oh! Uh...'' , she stuttered.

''**Now.**''

She got off as fast as she could.

''Sorry! I forgot you were still here!''

That hit it. She forgot he was still here?! SERIOUSLY?!

He pulled her towards him and rested his head on her chest. Romantic? Yeah...no...not when her boobs ached like hell.

''Get. Off. Of. Me.'', she said.

''What? No. This is payback for-'', he was cut off.

She pushed him off of her.

''Do you or do you NOT know how much boobs fucking hurt!?'' , she yelled.

He looked at her with his poker face and smirked.

''Guess who's on her monthly 'vampire-calling' ritual!'', he said before getting chased out of the girls' dormitory by a very pissed and embarrassed Nancy. And they continued until it was curfew where he finally lost her.

The end!

That was my Christmas Special and a kind of an apology for not updating! I'm sorry! It's really difficult to be inspired just like that! But after reading those reviews and positive responses, I couldn't help but right this! I don't know if I'm gonna update the main plot but I hope I do! Merry Christmas! I appreciate every single review,etc! :D It really does help...like seriously, it's like every review gives me a huge boost and ideas! So thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

After detention, Jimmy and I went to grab a bite at Burgers.

''Oh, God! Miss Danvers is the **worst** teacher I've met so far…'', I complained.

''Whatever happened to Mr. Burton?'', Jimmy asked, reminding me of that asshole.

''Shit… I forgot about him…'', I say, realizing so.

Jimmy looked at me with a bit of a '_Are you serious? It hasn't even been a day_' look and we both started laughing. We ate, talked and laughed until it was close to curfew.

''We should really get going''

''You're right…'', he agrees.

We get up and walk, talking and laughing again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Knock…knock…_

''Miss Raymon! If you don't get up this instant, I will make you get up myself!''

''Mm…'', I moaned. I got up and yawned loudly.

''When I come back, you had better be ready.'', Mrs. Peabody warned.(**A/N: I just realized I called mrs. Peabody ''Miss Danvers'' in a previous chapter…so SORRY!)**

''Yeah, yeah…'', I reply. I hadn't completely registered what she had said so I just took my time in the bathroom and dressing up. When she came back, I had only my dress shirt on(And of course, my bra and panties) so she really gave me an earful.

'_I have shop and…Ugh, what was it again?'_ I wondered while putting my skirt, socks-different colours(Yes, I was that tired)- and shoes on. I put my hair up in a messy bun.

I went to my shop class and guess who was there! Jimmy! I went up to him and greeted him.

''Yay! We have a class together!'', I exclaimed, happily.

''Yeah.'', he smiled. ''Sadly, we don't get to pick our seat…''

''Awn, really?''

''Mhm, you're next to…oof… Johnny…'' That name sounded familiar.

''Who's that? Is he a bad person?''

''Well… no…''. He seemed like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how. ''Anyways, he's right over there.'', he pointed towards the back of the class, where a guy with weird hair- Like Elvis maybe? - sat.

I slowly walked up to my seat and sat down next to him.

''H-hi…''. _'Shit! I stuttered!That just shows I'm nervous…Damn it..'_

''… Hmm.''. I'm going to take that as a ''Hi''.

''So…how are you?''

He looked at me up and down(Though, he couldn't really see down because I was sitting).

''If you want me to be honest, I ain't doin' well.''

''Oh… why's that?'', I asked, pretty interested.

''My queen…She's probably fuckin' some guy right about now.'', he said, suddenly standing up. He looked angry as **fuck.**

''W-what? No! Of course not!'', I try to calm him down.

_'Why would he think such a thing?'_

''Mr. Vincent, sit back down, class has started.'', the teacher said.

He sat back down in a huff and mumbled something like ''This class is the only one I give a damn about…fuckin' hell''

…

''You're late.'', our teacher said.

Everybody looked towards the door to see Lola coming in and sitting next to Jimmy. Johnny growled and glared at Jimmy.

''Wait…your ''Queen'' is Lola?'', I asked. _'That's right! I remember her saying not to tell Johnny about her and…Oh, my God! She's cheating on him!'_

''Yeah…fucking slut…''

''Wait…so you know she's cheating on you?'', I blurt out without thinking.

Johnny slams his fist on our table, gets up and leaves. The teacher sighed but continued his class. I felt really bad for Johnny…

After class, I had to go to my dorm really quick to check my schedule. I had_ Biology. 'Damn, I hate Biology…'. _I took my little bag and went to my Biology class.

Entering it, I inhaled the most disgusting odour and gagged. _'What the fuck is that smell!?'_

I soon found out what it was, when I sat down at a random seat in the middle and looked down to see a dead frog. **A. Dead. Frog.**

I wanted to vomit all over the place! What are we supposed to do with _**a dead frog**_?! I ran out of the room not caring about the yelling coming from the class and the random prefects who tried to catch me! I ran out of the main building and went for a little walk. Of course, I made sure not to be seen by the prefects.

Okay, so _maybe_ I should have just told the teacher and be excused from class to go see the nurse, but it's not like...it's not like... ugh, alright. Alright! I have nothing to argue with. I sigh as I walk in an unplanned direction and closed my eyes. There was nobody around and nothing in my way, so why not? But, as always, I was wrong. I bumped into a very warm wall. Well, that's what it felt like.

''Well, well, well... Look who it is. Shouldn't you be in class?'', a male's voice said.

''What?'', I looked up to see Gary's face looking down at mine. I backed away a bit, seeing how close we were.

''Well, well, and well. Shouldn't _you _be in class, as well?'', I grinned at him.

''No. I have business to take care of.'', was all he said before walking away. _'Business? What does he mean by that?' _I decided to run after him and ask.

''What kind of business?'', my curiosity always won when coming to a decision.

''None of your business.'', he answered.

I decided to press on more. What can I say? My curiosity always wins.

''It could be. You never know...'', I looked at him, hoping he'd cooperate and tell me, already.

He looked at me, with a poker face. Then, leaned a bit towards me and said ''Oh, I know.'' with a smirk. That. Was. Sexy. As. Fuck. I felt my cheeks heat up a lot, so I tried to act cool about it and said something I wish I hadn't; ''Holy shit, that's hot.''. So much for acting cool about it.

''Wha-?'', Gary looked dumbfounded but soon he recovered and smirked that sexy smirk of his.

''Nancylin, I know I'm sexy, but could you not stare at me like that? It's creepy.''

...

**A/N: Finally, I update, amirite? AMIRITE? :'D So...The reason I haven't updated is because my mouse has been being a little brat and not doing what I wanted it to. (It kept freezing) I bought Bully on Steam and the first two days, everything was fine, but then, it started being a little b*tch**


End file.
